1. Technical Field
The present application is related to a method for the filling of beverage cans in a beverage can filling plant, a method for the filling of cans in a can filling plant, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to an apparatus for the introduction of a flushing or displacement gas into cans to be filled with foods or beverages, in one possible embodiment beverage cans.
In bottles to be filled with foods or beverages, for example, some methods describe the removal of the air that comprises oxygen by evacuation and successive flushing with carbon dioxide (CO2). If this technology were to be applied to beverage cans to be filled, however, the result would be the implosion of the very thin-walled beverage cans because of the evacuation step, which would render them unusable.
In another method, the open cans are continuously or substantially continuously flushed with carbon dioxide. Of course, that achieves the desired flushing effects, although this method has the major disadvantage that there is a concentration of carbon dioxide in the immediate or general vicinity of the corresponding equipment, as a result of which the machine operator is exposed to a high maximum workplace concentration of carbon dioxide.